It Takes Two
by TheFutureFromLove
Summary: Two new American students in Kagome's school who are troublemakers make it to the Warring States era in Japan, and things turn out pretty wild, when they try to set Inuyasha and Kagome up.How will things turn out for the gang with these two troublemakers?
1. Troublesome Two

Out of all the stories with Inuyasha that I wrote...this one is my favorite! Hope all of you like it too! It's rather funny!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha and thus never will

**Chapter One:_ Troublesome Two_**

"MARK! JACK! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!!!" Mr. Yokoshimu yelled on top of his lungs at the two foreign transfer students from the US. They were twins, by the name of Mark and Jack Jefferson. Their father was a drunk and very abussive, and their mother didn't care much for them, that's why she sent them away to a good school (she doesn't know it's good) in Tokyo, Japan. And the funny thing about that, Japan was their favorite country. They were troublemaker twins as Kagome and her friends thought. They were slight perverts and flirts. To tell each other apart, Mark and Jack dyed their hair blue and bright red, and people around the neigborhood called them Ice and Flame. Mark was Ice and Jack was Flame. They were one of the most good-looking boys that existed in Tokyo. They were rockers, and they had their own band, and owned their own motorbikes. They were 15 years old, just like our heroine Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the twins sniggered at each other. The one called Ice got up, and said to the teacher. "We're truly sorry, Mr. Yokoshimu," and everyone smiled at each other, thinking that they were apologizing for their bad behaviour which included rude noises as the teacher turned or bend down to pick up the chalk. Then the surprise came, "But our names are Ice and Flame...say it with us...Iiiiiccceee and Flaaaammmeee." He said it slow and prolonged the names as if he was teaching a baby to talk. Mr. Yokoshimu began twitching..."Out....now...or else..." They sniggered and left the room, making Kagome roll her eyes again.

After school Kagome was walking as slow as she good. Then she heard the all too familiar engine roar. "Hey! KAGOME!" the twins shouted after her. She gave an annoyed sigh and looked around. "What do you want, guys? I have no time to actually listening to your sick compliments. You're worse than Miroku!" As the twins pulled up beside her they exchanged weird glances and in unison they asked, "Who now?" Kagome realized what she just said and shook her head. "Nevermind. What do you want?" Ice smiled innocently while Flame was about to grope her behind. "We were just wondering if you wanted a ride. That's all." Kagome hesitated. She was late already, and Inuyasha was going to be mad at her. She slapped Flame, making him rub his cheek and remove his hand. Ice rolled his eyes at his twin. "Cut it out, bro." Kagome looked from one brother to the other. She liked Ice better. He was more considerate of the girls. Flame on the other hand was completely disgusting...but a nice guy. Kagome looked at Ice. "I'm riding with you. Can't trust Flame just yet." Flame gave a sheepish grin and rode off, while Kagome climbed behind Ice, and hugged him around the middle. Ice rode off after his brother to the Higurashi shrine. As he pulled over, Flame already managed to get himself beaten by 6 girls. Ice laughed at his brother. "Man, Flame. Bout time you learn that the Japanese girls are tough cookies. Not like the American chicks." He smiled and winked at Kagome, who didn't respond. "Alright. Thanks guys, I gotta go-"

"KAGOME!!!" a familiar voice shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT GUY???" Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh-oh." Flame and Ice looked around. "What the heck?" They said at the same time. Then popped up a creature with long silvery hair in a red kimono and dog ears on top of his head. Ice and Flame gaped at the dude. Kagome was in shock. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She suddenly yelled and the dude began slamming himself into the ground all nine times. The Trouble Twins began to wince at every hard slam. "INUYASHA!!! GET OUT OF HERE!" The boys exchanged glances. "Inuyasha?" they mouthed to each other. Kagome began to laugh nervously..."Hehehe...Well, I got a date now. See ya around!" and with that she ran to what seemed to be a well dragging the unconscious figure of the weird guy and jumped into the well, completely unaware that the twins were watching the entire time. They blinked, then smirked. "Naughty, Naughty, Kagome." Flame said. Ice rolled his eyes. "Come on! Quit thinking dirty! Just because she jumped in a dark well, all alone with an unconscious figure of a man in a costume doesn't mean-" then his eyes widened and he smirked. "Let's give them a scare." Flame nodded. They ditched their expensive Harleys in the middle of the shrine and ran after Kagome.

"What the fuck-?" Ice asked, confused. "Where'd they go? I could have sworn they jumped in there..." He said out loud, examining the dark well. Flame knocked him over the head. "They DID jump in there, you numbnuts!" Ice knocked him back, and Flame knocked him back, finally they stopped. Then they both froze. They sensed something powerfull...something completely out of this world. "Do you-feel that?" Flame asked Iced, completely freaked out. Ice nodded. "I sense something around here...somewhere deep inside my chest. It's like there's this thing that we're supposed to find...that has a weird but powerfull aura." Flame snorted. Ice glared at him. "What are you laughing at, numbskull?" Flame continued laughing. "You...gasp...sound like gasp... monk!" Ice sweat dropped. "Well you sound like a car under water. No wonder every time you start laughing we get kicked out." Flam stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Let's search for this AURA that you speak off, dear sweet, holy monk!" Ice gave him a sarcastic smile and simply said, "Fuck you." Flame gave out a laugh.

They searched the entire little shelter where the well was standing, and at last Flame breathed out. "Whoaa...yo Ice...check this out!" Ice crawled over to Flame. "What the heck is this?" Flame shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever this is...it's sure is pretty powerfull. Looks like a piece from a pink glass or something." Ice shrugged too. "I don't know, but what the heck it is, i'm sure it's nothing. I'm gonna jump in and check the damn old well out." And he jumped in, Flame following him. Then something began to happen. It looked like they were began to be surrounded by a starry surrounding as they floated in mid air. "What the fuck is going on?" they shouted slightly.

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX[==============================

Any idea what happened to them? Lol. I love the idea for this story, so I know this chapter is short, and don't worry to my fans, I will finish all the stories I started. I just HAD write down this idea though. So R&R and be honest!


	2. Discoveries

I don't own Inuyasha...sigh But what I do own are these two adorable characters!! . I know I haven't written in A LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time, but life keeps me busy! Finally, winter break and I'm all set for this site!! Enjoy Chapter Two!!

**Chapter Two:** **Discoveries...**

_What was that all about? _Ice thought, completely and utterly confused. He looked at his twin, rubbing his red head in pain. "Come on, let's get out of here, before Kagome calls us stalkers." Ice muttered, getting up and began climbing up the vines of the well. Flame began following, but then stopped. Ice looked down. "Keep moving! We're late to that weird welcome dinner with the Yoshidas already." Flame raised an eyebrow. "Listen." Ice paused, trying hard for his ears to get somekind of sound in them. Then he rolled his eyes, and narrowed them in annoyance. "I don't hear anything." Flame nodded, and gave that weird sheepish grin. "DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!" he shouted. Ice kicked him in the shoulder. "Shut up. What's your point?" Flame rubbed his shoulder, answering. "Geeze, I don't know. I don't hear cars, or any annoying sound. But what I'm most confused about is...why in the world is there a weird...SABER-TOOTHED CAT IS STARING AT US???" Flame yelled all of a sudden. Ice looked up...paused...then both of them yelled their heads off, and both fell to the bottom of the well. The cat tilted it's head to one side, and gave a weird kind of purr. The twins both crawled to the very corner of the well. The cat leaped down, and sat there, staring at them, it's two tassels flicking back and forth as it sat there calmly on its haunches. Ice blinked, his blue eyes showing slight confusion...or was it fear? He thought about it. Yep, it was fear. At least 98 of it was. Flame however, just stared at it backed up onto the brick wall. Suddenly, the cat lifted them both up and put them on its back and flew...yes...FLEW them up. Scared out of their skins, they scrammbled off the creature and ran behind a tree. Then they realized something really strange. "Flame...?" Ice whispered to his twin. "Y-Y-Yes, Ice?" he stammered. "Have you realized...that we are surrounded by trees?" Flame just nodded, looking around. "Let's follow that cat...maybe it will lead somewhere that can help us get out of here." He suggested. Ice nodded, following. "Best idea you had...well...since forever." Flame rolled his eyes and gave a friendly punch on his brother's forearm. Ice smirked.

After moments of following, they heard yelling. One of them a very familiar voice. "Shut UP, Inuyasha! Those boys are just my friends!!" Then a male voice shouted back. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HANG AROUND WITH THOSE OTHER MEN?!?!?" The twins both looked at each other, raising both their brows. "Kagome?" they mouthed out to each other. They kneeled down beside a tree, listening closely...and slowly they saw the moving figures of Kagome, that same weird guy with the dog ears and silver hair, and three other figures with them. They all seemed to be dressed in ancient Japanese clothing. "YOU DON'T OWN ME INUYASHA! I CAN CONTROL MY OWN LIFE, WITHOUT! YOUR! HELP!!" With that they saw that she stormed off in front of the group, leaving the guy grumbling madly to himself. The what looked like a monk, with them sighed and said to the other girl beside him. "They're at it again. Why do they always argue when we have to go on a mission?" The girl shrugged. "I don't know, Miroku. After all, it IS Inuyasha and Kagome we're talking about here." The twins' eyes followed the monk named Miroku. "I guess you're right Sango. We have to only hope and pray that those two will finally admit their feelings for each other and stop putting all of us through misery." The girl Sango nodded. Then she looked back. Only then did Ice realize that she had an awfully large boomerang strapped to her back. "Hey, where did Kilala and Shippo get off to?" Miroku stopped and looked back too. "I'm not sure. I swear that I saw Shippo chasing a butterfly, and Kilala was with him at the time."Then out of nowhere they heard shouting. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! HELP!! KOGA IS AFTER ME AGAIN!!!!" it was a voice of a boy of around seven. Sure enough there came running...on all his hands and feet...a boy with red hair tied up in a short ponytail, with a...TAIL flowing behind him? Yep...it was a tail! Flame's eyes widened. Ice just blinked, confused. He shook his head trying to clear his vision and figure out if he was dreaming or not. Apparently not, for the tailed kid was still there...and a weird guy with long black hair tied in a long ponytail and dressed in what looked like fur, and he had a wolf tail behind him. He seemed to be pretty angry. "COME BACK HERE YOU RUNT!!!!" Kagome came running out of the bushes, followed by the Inuyasha guy, who looked even more miffed that he was before. "Shippo! What's wrong why is Koga..." then she smiled as the kid jumped into her arms, shaking. She looked over at Inuyasha who stepped in front of both of them, his arms in his red kimono. "What the hell are you doing ya mangey wolf?" The wolf guy stopped right in front of him. "Shut up, mutt-face. I'm here for two reasons, the kid annoyed the hell out of me by defending you and two...I came to make Kagome my woman for a lifetime." he smirked at that remark. The look on Kagome said it all. She had no feeling for that guy whatsover. Flame listened with high interest, so he made himself comfortable on the ground, with one hand supporting his chin. Ice rolled his eyes. He scowled as the wolf guy pushed Inuyasha out of the way and began forcing himself on Kagome. Inuyasha tried to attack him but Koga just kicked him in the stomach. Kagome looked terrified. "Koga...leave me alone!" But the man would not listen. Ice decided to interfere.  
Ice got up and walked up right behind Koga without him even noticing him. Kagome did though, and she looked so surprised her jaw dropped. "Ice? What-What in the world are you doing here!" Koga turned around, raising an eyebrow, to find a guy behind him with spikey blue hair and ripped up clothes...similar around Kagome's time...staring up at him...not glaring at him. "What the hell do you want, kid?" Ice raised an eyebrow. "Kid? First of all I'm practically your age...if you things DO age, and second of all...get your paws off my friend." Koga seemed insulted at the "thing" remark. "Thing? Listen, I'm a wolf demon and the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe. I can rip you to shreds if I feel like it!" Ice got bored of listening to him, so all he did was a blah-blah motion with his hand, then punched the demon in the jaw. "I said paws off, ya deaf wolf." Kagome just blinked, with the kid staring at him, creeped out. Then he heard the Miroku guy and the Sango girl behind them. "Kagome! What's going on? Why is Inuyasha staring at the blue-haired guy who..." then suddenly he raised his eyebrows in amazement. "...who took down Koga?" Kagome just stared at the stunned Koga, and the mad Ice.  
Koga wiped the the blood from his lip, and smirked. "That's it. I'm so going to take you...DOWN!" and he attacked Ice. He punched him into a tree, but Ice made no flinching or that he was in pain motion. Instead he growled and leaped into the air, and with his feet took down Koga in less than two seconds. Koga was lying beated up on the ground, stunned. Eventually he got up and fled like a dog with his tail between his legs....literally.  
Flame came out from the tree, confused. "Well done Ice. Hi Kagome...dudes and dudette." He added looking at the rest. Kagome just greeted them with one remark. "How come there's a striped tail flowing behind you?" Ice blinked and looked down at his very blue-like tassel. Flame blinked at it too.  
Inuyasha however didn't care. "It's you two idiots again. How the hell did you wind up here? Did Kagome invite you so you can flirt some more? OW!! DAMMIT SANGO!!" he shouted as Sango's boomerang found the guy's head. "Shut up Inuyasha. Miroku and myself find that these two men seem awfully familiar to us. I have heard of them once before." Miroku nodded. "Yes. We suspect that they do not realize their true power." Ice and Flame looked at one to the other. "What power?" Sango's eyes met Miroku's as they replied in unison as well. "Demon power."

CXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? Like the story so far? There's more to come! R&R now! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


End file.
